


i can't let you go

by fbawtft



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbawtft/pseuds/fbawtft
Summary: Almost.--its a mix of tasm2 and msm because they all know each other and harry and gwen don't meet in an elevatoralso there are some little discrepancies w oscorp, maybe, but dw about it, i dotn entire know how big comoanies Work





	i can't let you go

Before she leaves for Oxford, you spend days at a time with her. Literally having her sleep over and doing just about everything with her. When she’s at work, you’re Spider-Man. When she's on lunch, you’re Peter Parker and you're laughing over your big, warm pretzels you got a few blocks down from Oscorp.

When he can, Harry's sometimes there, having fun and eating pretzels with mustard with you and Gwen. You three were unstoppable in high school.

He was usually always busy, though. Too much with dealing with the legalities of Oscorp (“Damn bastard didn't give me any direction nor did he set anything up for me with this company”).

Either way, midday was fun for you.

In counting down the days with her flight, things got tenser. Between you and her, with Spider-Man and enemies, between Harry and Oscorp. With everything.

You kiss her know top of the Bridge one day. You can't let go. You don't want her to go all way across the Atlantic! You kiss her repetitively, not really letting her speak. You can't stop kissing her so much so that the feeling if her lips will stay imprinted in yours. So that you'll feel them for the next four years while shes gone from you and New York.

Two days later, when Harry's almost green with envy and jealousy, she falls. The wind from the fall pushes her hair up, almost blocking her face from your view. You almost catch her.

Almost.

She hits the ground and bounces back up with a dull thud and you're down there in a flash, sobbing and cradling her. you're pleading with her to “come back, wake up, come on, dont play with me, this isn't funny, Gwen, wake up.”

When she doesn't budge, you let out a sob, kissing her one last time. It's empty of all hungry and get filled with so much emotion.

Guilty conscience tells you that this is the second Stacy that's died in front of you.


End file.
